Movie Night
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Just a Logan and Laura  X-23  father-daughter moment, with slight microscopic mentions of JUBBY at the end.


**A/N: **First fic I've published in _months_! I'm fairly sure I've lost quite a few readers because of my absence. It wasn't voluntarily, so it couldn't really be helped.

This will be my very first X-23 centered one-shot. I've mentioned her in other stories, but none of them have been _centered_ around her, and that's a shame, seeing how she's one of my absolute favorites from the show. This one-shot is really about a father-daughter moment between Logan and Laura (X-23), with slight microscopic mentions of JUBBY at the end :) I was actually supposed to be working on the next chapter for ''X-Titan'' tonight, but this idea popped into my head and it just wouldn't get out, so here it is! :D Enjoy xD

**REVIEW! Or mah dark kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All characters are borrowed from their original owners, and I do not claim to be owning any of them! All characters used/mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners, not me, and I do not gain any profit from this.

* * *

This was certainly a situation he never thought he'd be in. The clock was nine thirty pm, and on a normal Saturday night, the TV room would be crowded with students watching TV, or playing video games, or just hanging out in general. This Saturday however, all students were sleeping in their beds. At least he preferred to hope they were sleeping, and not doing something ''else''.

Why would a mansion full of hyperactive super-powered teens be _sleeping_ at such a relatively early hour? Simple: none of them wanted to die. Logan had ''asked'' all students to go to bed early, getting support from the rest of the teacher staff and the professor. Normally the students wouldn't listen, but this time was different. The professor was the only person besides Logan himself that knew the reason for the early bed time, but rumors spread quickly.

It didn't take long before everyone in the mansion had a rough idea of what was going on, and no one was stupid enough to disobey Wolverine when it came to this particular subject.

And so Logan found himself in this peculiar situation. He was sitting in the couch across from the wide-screen TV, currently being halfway through ''Charlie and the chocolate factory'', with a brown-haired clone of himself intensely focusing on the screen. She'd first been known as ''X-23'', but she'd later chosen a name of her own after agreeing to move into the Xavier mansion as a ''student''. _Laura_. That was the name she'd chosen.

She never specified why she'd chosen it, she just said she liked it, and he didn't question her further as long as she was satisfied with it. The entire evening had been thought up and planned by the professor, claiming it was a good opportunity to get closer to each other. It might have been a good idea, except for the fact that Logan had absolutely no idea what to do on a ''family movie night'', much less what to watch with a teenaged kid.

The professor's plan had been for Logan to ask his now-adopted-daughter if she would want to try it, but in the end he'd more or less ordered her to come. She got pretty mad at him for that, but she turned up none the less. One of the main problems he had was that he could rarely tell what she was thinking. Her expression seldom changed, thereby he could never be quite sure if she was mad at him or not.

Right now for example. He had absolutely no idea what sort of mood she was in. She was sitting on her knees on the floor, about halfway to the large screen, apparently studying it with great interest. She hadn't said a word since she got there. Maybe it was the movie? He'd – embarrassingly enough – had to ask for advice from Storm, and even Rouge. Storm had just told him to choose whatever movie he thought she'd like, so he'd gone with Rouge's suggestion instead, since he had absolutely no idea what movies a teen would like.

Looking at the large screen in front of him, he was beginning to believe Rouge had been sarcastic when she'd suggested this one. He found that he'd spent the majority of the time studying his daughter. He found this odd interest in watching her reactions. Maybe that's a parent thing? He was drawn from his thoughts when Laura herself spoke up for the first time.

''What's chocolate?'' She turned until she faced her father-figure.

''You don't know what chocolate is?'' She just shook her head in response.

''It's kind of like candy.'' He tried explaining, but how does one define _chocolate_? Besides, words weren't really his thing.

''Isn't all candy different?'' Laura asked innocently with a confused expression. Most people would consider it cute. Well, ''most people'' being those who didn't know her.

''Well yeah, but chocolate ain't really candy.''

''What makes it different?'' It felt odd seeing such an ''experienced'' girl so confused over the simplest of things. The first time she tried soda, it came back through her nose. She looked like a dog that sniffed something it really, _really_ didn't like. The other students had thought it was funny as hell for some reason.

''Wait here.'' Logan told her and left the room. He soon came back with a strange package in his hand, one she'd never seen before. ''This is chocolate. Try it and see for yourself.''

The girl studied the thing carefully, almost expecting it to blow up any second. She got up and moved over to the couch, sitting down next to her father-figure. Carefully grabbing the object with the tip of her fingers, she sniffed it a few times to make sure it wasn't poisonous.

''It ain't gonna bite you kid. Open it and taste.'' Logan encouraged her. It was actually sort of fun to teach her some of life's lessons.

She didn't seem convinced, but she opened it none the less. It looked just like the chocolate in the movie. Hesitantly eyeing it for a few seconds, she took a small bite out of a corner. Chewing slowly on it, she let the flavor sink in, until her eyes widened in surprise. It was _good_. Easily one of the top 3 flavors she'd ever tasted.

Seeing her eyes widen in realization, he couldn't help but smirk slightly when she took another _large_ bite from the chocolate bar. ''You like it that much?''

''This is really good! What function does it have?'' She inquired curiously.

''Nothing really. It's mostly unhealthy.''

''Is this another one of those ''Junk Foods'' I have heard of?'' She asked aloud, thinking back at the time she'd first tried pizza.

''Yup, so don't eat too much of that, or you'll get fat.'' He warned, and she froze in mid-chew.

''How much is too much?''

''If ya ask me you shouldn't be eating that junk at all, but if you stick to your training schedule and don't overdo it, you should be fine kid.'' That calmed her down a little, but just to be safe she decided to check it up later. ''You can keep that bar by the way.''

''Thanks Logan.'' She held the bar protectively to her chest, planning on saving it so it would last as long as possible. She leaned back into a more comfortable position on the couch, still protectively holding her chocolate, and turned back to studying the movie.

In the meantime, Logan was silently thinking about how she'd still to this day only addressed him as ''Logan'' or ''Wolverine''.

The movie continued on, the plot escaping the older man, but apparently not his younger clone. Eventually she spoke again.

''How is all this possible?'' She wondered in confusion.

''It's a movie, everything's fake.''

''Everything?''

''Yes.''

''Even the people?'' She was now looking at him with confused eyes.

''Sort of. They're actors, they get paid to pretend to be other people in front of the camera.'' Logan explained. He'd eat his own legs before admitting it, but he actually enjoyed explaining things to her.

''Oh'' She said. ''I thought that weird guy looked a lot like that pirate.''

''That's also a movie.'' He clarified.

''Oh…''

The conversation ended there. The movie was getting close to the end, and it was getting late. Neither noticed her eyes starting to flutter slightly. The movie ended and the ending credits started rolling on the screen. Logan didn't really know how to end things off. He looked over at his daughter and tried to think of something to say, but realized that the girl had no idea you weren't ''supposed'' to watch the credits, and was therefore carefully watching the text scroll by with great interest.

It didn't even pass a minute before her eyes started shutting and re-opening groggily. Her head bobbing up and down was another dead give-away that she was falling asleep pretty much on the spot. He was gonna wake her up and take her to her room, but he realized he really didn't want to disturb her.

Eventually she did fall asleep. Her eyes shut completely and her body slowly fell to the right, her head landing in his lap peacefully. He chuckled quietly and stroked her hair tenderly.

''Sleep tight kid.'' He said aloud. She actually cuddled up to him a little.

''G'night dad…'' She mumbled in her sleep. She probably had no idea what she'd just said, and she'd probably never remember it either.

After sitting there for a few minutes, he decided he'd have to get her to bed. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, before picking her up in his arms and walking towards the staircase outside the door. He carried her to her room, being careful not to wake up her roommate, Jubilee.

He carried her sleeping form all the way to her bed, where he quickly pulled off the covers and put his daughter down on the sheets, then pulled the covers back up. She adjusted quickly, changing so that she was lying on her stomach and hugging her pillow with a content smile.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching his daughter sleep, until he said another goodnight, closed the door, and headed for his own room to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in the other bed of the room.

''Is he gone?'' A female voice asked quietly.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Another voice, this one male, answered.

''Are you sure?'' The dark haired girl asked again, slightly worried.

''If he wasn't, he'd already have heard us Jubi.'' He pointed out.

''I guess you're right. That was way too close, and I told you not to call me that, _Robert__**!**_'' Jubilee whined.

''We got lucky.'' Bobby pointed out.

''Yeah, what if he got the wrong idea? I can actually picture him giving us _the talk_…'' She shuddered.

''That's not what I meant.'' He commented mischievously.

''Huh?''

''Can you spell ''Blackmail Material?''

''Oooh Robert Drake, I like the way you think!''


End file.
